Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for doors and windows and regards a control assembly for an outwardly opening pivoting wing.
The invention can be applied to wings articulated about vertical axes or to wings articulated about horizontal axes.
Description of Prior Art
Devices are known for opening and closing an outwardly opening pivoting wing comprising:
an actuating device including a crank associated with a worm screw and a rotatable gear, actuated into rotation by said worm screw; and
an arm, pivoting about a fixed pin and having a toothed portion that meshes with said gear, wherein said gear cooperates with the toothed portion to swing the arm between a closed wing angular position and an open wing angular position.
The openable wings are normally equipped with a locking device to lock the wing in the closed position. In the known solutions, the locking/unlocking device of the wing is separate and independent from the opening/closing device of the wing. The locking device can, for example, be controlled by a cremone handle or by any other known type of device. Therefore, two independent maneuvers for controlling the locking/unlocking of the wing and the opening/closing movement are necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,645 describes a device for opening and closing a pivoting wing equipped with a crank-operated device, which also controls the locking and unlocking of the wing. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,645 comprises:
an actuating device including a support, a crank rotatable with respect to the support and a control mechanism actuated by the crank; and
an arm having a toothed portion that cooperates with said control mechanism, wherein the control mechanism cooperates with the toothed portion of the arm for swinging the arm between a closed wing angular position and an open wing angular position, and wherein in the closed wing angular position, the control mechanism cooperates with the toothed portion of the arm for the translational motion of the arm along a straight direction between a locked wing position and an unlocked wing position, and vice versa.
The arm of the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,645 is connected to a wing locking/unlocking device by means of a pivoting lever, which acts as a corner drive. In the more recent control assemblies, the corner drive is formed by an L-shaped support, which carries a flexible lamina that connects movable elements to each other, located on orthogonal sides of the wing. One of the problems of the solution according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,645 is that this solution cannot be used with more recent corner drives.